


come to me (from shadows of the past)

by jojo_saltzman



Series: Chaubrey Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey Week, Chaubrey Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: Written for day two of Chaubrey Week. Prompt: DIY/Do It Yourself
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Series: Chaubrey Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	come to me (from shadows of the past)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: DIY/Do It Yourself

The hundreds of pieces are all scattered around the overpriced fluffy rug that Chloe fell in love with at first sight at a local market. Black plywood, nails, pegs, dowels and the torn-up cardboard box fills up the living room floor and the bold letters that type out _Ikea_ on the top of the instruction manual mocks Aubrey who’s sitting in the middle of it. Aubrey had heard about the struggles of assembling partially every piece of furniture sold at the famous company but she always thought those people were not as equipped and resourceful as her, thus Aubrey should not have any trouble putting together a simple shelf unit.

Well.

She doesn’t even understand why Chloe would see the need for an extra set of shelves when their home is perfect. The cozy, two-bedroom apartment, two blocks away from Central Park (all thanks to her promotion at the firm right before they got married) and walking distance from the animal clinic was high on their list of potential homes that they could start a family in. Every inch of the space is well occupied in Aubrey’s opinion so there’s no need for another shelf.

Chloe thought differently.

_“Bree?”_

_Despite that she had seen this episode many times over, Aubrey still laughs when Joey wakes up buried in the sand with giant breasts attached to his chest and a satisfied expression on his face. Chloe is tucked against her side, head resting comfortably on her collarbone as her fingers draw aimless shapes on Aubrey’s stomach watching Friends on their couch on a lazy afternoon._

_“Hm?” Aubrey hums absentmindedly, not entirely focused on her wife (her heart still skips a beat whenever she thinks about the fact that she gets to call Chloe that) and slouches down more in her seat._

_“There’s a gap between the kitchen counter and the corner.”_

_“What?” Aubrey says confusedly and glances down at the redhead._

_“Look.”_

_Chloe’s head turn to their open kitchen and points her finger at the small gap that is in fact there. It’s barely 10 inches in width and maybe 4 ft in length gap that separates the kitchen counter and the wall and Aubrey doesn’t know how Chloe had even noticed it. _

_“Ok.” She says slowly. “What about it?”_

_“Maybe we can put something there.” Chloe gasps loudly and Aubrey can practically see the lightbulb switch on above her head. Aubrey’s frown is instantly replaced by an adoring smile at the sight. Her wife is adorable. “I always needed a spice shelf! Bree! We have so many spices, it’s starting to spill out from the cupboards and now when we cook –“_

_“- when I cook – “_

_“ - it’s just there in reach.” Chloe finished like she wasn’t interrupted in the first place, more enthusiastic than ever. “What do you think?”_

_In the end, it doesn’t really matter what Aubrey wants. Because one look at her smile and sparkling ocean blue eyes and Aubrey’s walls comes crumbling down like paper cards. After all, she promised in her vows that she will do everything in her power to keep her happy and safe._

But Aubrey really should have said no.

Just a simple but gentle no when Chloe practically leaped over the coffee table to get her laptop and typed in _Ikea_.

The furniture arrives two days later in a large box and put away in the corner of their bedroom for three more days before Aubrey has enough and drags it out. Chloe is away at the store grocery shopping alone (because Aubrey absolutely despises the activity) and she thinks maybe it will be a nice surprise if Chloe comes home to the nice new addition in their kitchen.

If Aubrey can figure out how to assemble it.

The dividers and the fixed shelves are all attached together by the dowels, that was easy enough until the side panels and the bottom doesn’t have holes and Aubrey doesn’t know what to do. Flipping through the instruction manual angrily until she finds the English section, she begins to read but wants to tear the paper after a minute. She’s a junior associate at a highly respected firm in New York City, dealing daily with difficult cases and lawsuits that not many people can comprehend but she has never read something more confusion.

Reaching for the bag of nails from her left, she squints her eyes and concentrates hard on the instructions.

_Secure side panels (A) to both top/bottom panels (B) using four hex screws for each panel. Tighten screws using supplied hex wrench._

“What’s a hex screw?” Aubrey hisses under her breath before looking around for the small plastic bag. Shifting the wood around, hoping to find the missing pieces underneath somewhere, Aubrey crawls on all fours in circles to no vail. Chloe is bound to come home any moment and Aubrey would rather much die than to let her see the absolute mess that she is.

One of the dowels sticks uncomfortably into her knee as she flips the panels over and over again, looking under the couch even going as far as checking underneath the cushions like a mad woman but that _damn_ hex screw is nowhere to be found.

She’s ready to scream and throw the whole set out of the window and try to come up with a logical explanation as to why their shelf is gone when the front door opens.

“Honey, I’m home.” Chloe’s beautiful voice sings through the apartment, holding two brown bags full of groceries to her chest as she bounces through the door in full energy. Under normal circumstances Aubrey would be thrilled that she is home but her growing frustration with the furniture and the fact that Chloe is the blame for it being here in the first place does nothing to lift up her mood.

Aubrey throws the paper down onto the floor and refusing to put her head in her hands.

After putting down the bags on the counter, Chloe’s steps halts when she finally looks at her wife in the middle of a breakdown. The living room is a mess, every inch covered in the broken-down furniture.

“What’s going on here?” Chloe frowns deeply, eyes bouncing around the room not quite knowing where to land.

“Your stupid shelf is stupid.” This is definitely not the most intricate sentences Aubrey has ever uttered in her life and maybe three hours from now she will be deeply embarrassed but she doesn’t even care at the moment. She’s exhausted and hungry and she just wants to lay down.

A soft giggle burst out from somewhere deep in Chloe’s chest as she shuffles closer and gathers Aubrey’s hair in her hands to lift it from her sweaty neck. The cool air against her heated skin feels heavenly, making Aubrey groan out a soft moan.

“What?”

“You’re just pretty cute sometimes, that’s all.” Chloe admits softly, leaning down to press a lingering kiss on the crown of Aubrey’s head. “Why didn’t you wait for me? I could’ve helped.”

Aubrey sighs. “I just – wanted to surprise you. But this stupid thing is harder than my law books.” Aubrey gestures violently toward the instruction manual that’s laying a few feet away before pointing to the panels. “And apparently I need a hex screw to put this together which I don’t have and I don’t know where it is and this stupid dowel – “

“Bree, baby, calm down.” Chloe chuckles and sit down at Aubrey’s side, one leg going behind her back while the other between Aubrey’s parted legs and hugs her arm to her chest. “This isn’t that big of a deal.”

“If at first, you don’t succeed, pack your bags.”

Aubrey sucks in a deep breath through her nose, head hanging in shame as she desperately wishes to take the words back when Chloe’s body instantly tenses against hers.

She knows exactly how much Chloe hates her father’s influence on her, always reminded of the heartbreaking stories whispered in the dark when no one is around to hear but Chloe. Aubrey can’t help herself sometimes, automatically trying to justice her father’s actions that affected her childhood greatly and finds herself defending him when she knows deep down, she shouldn’t.

But Chloe has worked tirelessly ever since they met and became best friends to show Aubrey that she doesn’t need to chase her father’s approval to be happy. That she’s enough on her own way and aren’t defined by her mistakes.

But these quotes are hard to shake.

“Aubrey…” Chloe breaths out quietly but before she can continue, Aubrey interrupts her.

“I’m sorry.” Aubrey bits her bottom lip. “I’m sorry, I’m just frustrated.”

Chloe sighs softly and suddenly soft lips press against Aubrey’s cheek and she leans into the touch, her hand gripping Chloe’s arm to keep her there longer. These quiet moments are like a security blanket to Aubrey. It’s where she feels safe and protected, when she lets her true self shine without the need to hide her imperfection. Because Chloe proved time and time again that she is loved.

They stay in this position for a while, neither of them quite ready to let go of the other just yet. However, when Aubrey’s stomach rumbles lowly both of them start to chuckle.

“Okay, how about,” Chloe starts, pulling her head back to look at her wife. “We put away the groceries first because I bought your favorite ice cream and I don’t want it to melt, and then I’ll help you put this together. Team work, remember?”

Aubrey nods softly and her eyes flicker down to Chloe’s lips before leaning down. Their lips glide together to a familiar rhythm that they’ve known for years and will perfect it for many years to come.

* * *


End file.
